


Fate/Fang of Zero

by Writey_the_Writer



Category: Bleach, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writey_the_Writer/pseuds/Writey_the_Writer
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki knew that he was never destined for a normal life. Yet within a week of attending Homahura Highschool, Ichigo finds himself fighting a serial killer, summoning a beautiful swordswoman as his Servant and nows is once again pulled into another war, this time in the Moonlit World of the Magi. Welcome to the Fourth Heaven's Feel Kurosaki...
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Artoria Pendragon/Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Fate/Fang of Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Been a while huh? Corona madness and Online Schooling have been kind of a bitch so I haven't had ANY time to write. Anyhow, after realizing I had let the quality of my last story fall WAY too far, I decided to reinvigorate, especially since I've been getting back into Fate (I intend to read the Tsukihime manga at some point too). Just a heads up, I decided to cut out the explanation as something that happened just before the story (so please understand the Holy Grail War before you read this)
> 
> Also, I finally ended up buying Skyrim a few weeks ago (just before School started again)and I fucking love it! Is it weird that the Draugr Dread Lord was WAYYY harder for me to beat then Morokei?
> 
> After this, expect an update for BAMF real soon! Hope you enjoy this project that's been in the works until then!

**Fate/Fang of Zero**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Saber

* * *

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fate belongs to the fine creators of the Nasuverse! I wish I could own them! I'd be freaking rich! And I could erase the mistake that was the Quincy Arc!

* * *

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere right? Sleeping right next to me is unnecessary. I already pulled out a spare bedroll over there for you and everything."

Ichigo Kurosaki asked his new companion as he finished using his first aid kit to bandage the wound to his side. His eyes lit up in anger thinking about that _monster_.

"Master, the duty of a Servant is to protect the Master and considering your track record of charging a Heroic Servant and your lack of knowledge in regards to any form of Magecraft whatsoever, I believe it to be logical for me to stay by your side at all times." The blonde replied, her face expressionless and with her voice calm and collected, "After having heard your story about that horrible excuse for a human being, it is extremely telling that trouble has a habit of finding you. The closer I am to you, the faster I can react to an enemy attack. It is only logical for us to sleep next to one other, Master." At least she had the decency to be a bit embarrassed about the situation, as evident by the slight redding of her cheeks.

The Ex-Shinigami sighed before turning to face his Servant in his small apartment,

"Yeah, that's the bit I didn't understand from your explanation 'Saber'," Ichigo emphasized her name, "Why the hell would seven legendary Heroes and seven Wizards-"

"Magi or Magus, Wizards are practitioners of magic, not magecraft," Saber interrupted

"- fight to the death for a magic beer mug? If I understand your explanation of the..." Ichigo finished pacing around.

"The Holy Grail is a form of magic, the Third True Magic known as Heaven's Feel, it is not to be confused with the Most Sacred of Holy Reliquaries, but with the death of six other Servants it has the power to grant a wish to a pair of Master and Servant."

"Oh, well I guess that actually makes a lot of sense then!" The orange-haired Master muttered sarcastically, "So this is some kind of Hogyoku on steroids right? Damn wish-granting machines."

"The what?"

"Nevermind, well why the hell not? I haven't been in any life-threatening situations recently, let's add another one to the list."

Saber frowned,

"Master, I am not that proficient in detecting sarcasm, would you clarify if you are serious or are you simply messing with me'?"

"Sorry, I am being serious...surprisingly," Ichigo turned to face his diminutive Servant, "My name means 'One Protector' you know. I may not have known you very long Saber, but I already owe you my life...if helping you get your wish means fighting a bunch of haughty nobles, well I've got experience with that in spades. If this wish means that much to you I'll fight alongside you." For the first time that night, Saber cracked a small smile,

"A truly honorable reason for fighting in this Grail War, so please allow me to ask thee this one thing..."

Saber pulled up her invisible blade which promptly dissipated leaving behind a beautiful blue and gold sword and pointed it at him,

"Are you my Master, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

And when Ichigo Kurosaki answered, everything that was and would be changed.

* * *

**-Weeks Before Hand-**

* * *

After his defeat of Aizen, things had gotten awkward real fast. He and his friends had drifted apart. It wasn't as if they had _meant_ to, but their previous bonding had been through fighting unholy abominations from beyond the grave, and in his current state, Ichigo was fighting blind and without any real power. He understood it sure, he was just dead weight but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to realize just how powerless he was.

Once upon a time, he had wanted nothing more than to be an ordinary teenage boy, now he wished to be anything else.

With his foray into the supernatural world at an all-time low, no Shinigami, no Hollows, and definitely no Quincies. They were all dead after all, except for Uryu and his dad. His dad was a surprising pillar of strength this time around. Perhaps it was because he also knew what it felt like to lose his power and be helpless but with his help, he managed to avoid going insane from the sheer monotony.

According to his father, taking control of your life was the key to recovery. There was nothing he could do about his powers but if he took control of the things he still could he could find some semblance of peace.

He hadn't even known Goat Face had the brain cells to come up with such helpful advice and said as such, resulting in a legendary brawl.

Following Isshin's advice, Ichigo threw himself into his studies and kendo. He was never a bad student, and with time and effort he shot up the ranks to the number one spot, even overtaking Uryu who appeared to be dealing with more and more Hollows recently (he had overheard Urahara warning his father that for some reason the spiritual pressure in Japan was steadily increasing). Kendo was a half-hearted attempt to regain the feeling of Zangetsu. No blade would ever be as made for him as that Old Man was, but a shinai ***** in hand was better than nothing.

To his, rather pleasant, surprise he had been offered a scholarship to the prestigious Homahura in Fuyuki, and he had jumped at such an opportunity to move to Fuyuki to finish his high school education. Some of his friends had protested (namely Orihime, Tatsuki, and Keigo) but Uryu seemed to understand (perhaps from his own bout of powerlessness).

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" His father, Isshin asked, snapping Ichigo back to reality. The old goat was helping him pack, a strange decision from the man that had pushed him to be independent from a very young age, "Yuzu and Karin are not happy with you leaving, you know."

"How do you feel about it? Goat face?" Ichigo shot back, it wasn't inherently hostile...but by no means was it friendly.

"I get how you feel Ichigo and I agree, getting out and about, away from the supernatural world would be good for getting back to normal, but Fuyuki?"

"Dad, I need to go somewhere...away...to, er, find myself I guess?" The orange-haired soul reaper waved his hands searching for a word to describe how he felt.

"I've never been really good at feelings stuff in all honesty...that was Misaki's area of expertise." Isshin let out a sigh, seeming far older than Ichigo had ever seen him look before, "Whatever it is, remember that I am proud to call you my son Ichigo…"

Ichigo didn't really know how to respond to that, which was most likely the most heartfelt moment he had with his father. Luckily, Isshin seemed to understand this and then grinned.

"Hey, perhaps you'll find some chick willing to put up with your grumpiness, maybe even get to work on some grandchil-" Ichigo punched him in the face with enough force to fling him through the already open door to their home.

Isshin recovered quickly and rubbed his cheek.

"A preemptive attack instead of a reaction?" The old goat began to cry, "I have never been so proud, MISAKI OUR SON HAS BECOME A REAL MAN!" The world's oldest man child ran inside to sob in front of the picture of his wife.

Ichigo groaned in embarrassment as the neighbors looked at him with amusement and pity.

This was definitely something he was not going to miss.

* * *

**-Weeks Later-**

* * *

Risei Kotomine walked around the small church, Tokiomi Tohsaka, his guest, reclined in one of the rows of benches with a glass of red wine.

"Do you intend to summon your Servant tonight Tokiomi?" At the sight of Tokiomi's nod, Risei decided to ask his own question, "Why did you not summon Archer earlier, my friend, if what we know about that man from history is true, earning his trust will be quite the endeavor."

Tokiomi Tohsaka, Second Owner of Fuyuki, and a participant of the Fourth Heaven's Feel sloshed his glass of wine lazily as he watched Risei pace around.

"You and your son think alike Risei, he asked the very same question to me earlier this week," The red garbed Magus got up and walked down the aisle, "While summoning Archer early on may indeed help us have control over him, it would also be impossible to keep someone that prideful contained until the beginning of the war. While Archer may indeed be incredibly strong, all obstacles can be overcome with trickery and cunning...and I would like to hold as many tricks up my sleeves as possible."

"Truly, you have prepared greatly for this Tokiomi."

Tokiomi smiled in response as he walked up to Risei

"I have indeed, old friend, but I have come here to ask what you know of the competitors thus far." The priest nodded.

"Well, Kayneth El Melloi is the Magus Association's representative in this Grail War, he originally planned to summon a specific Heroic Spirit but apparently his catalyst was stolen in London and has defaulted to summoning Lancer, from the call I just received."

"And what of the Einzbern and the Matou candidates?"

The old priest groaned slightly,

"We know nothing much about the Einzbern except for what I already sent you, we are unsure if Kiritsugu Emiya is to be a Master or simply an insurance policy to assist the Einzbern Master. Though their Head has confirmed that the Homunculus that is to be the Lesser Grail is to arrive in Fuyuki by tomorrow."

"Thank you for your assistance Risei, I will be sure to inform you if the summoning is a success." And so Tokiomi Tohsaka sauntered off into the night, the only sound left in the empty church was the slowly quieting thud of a cane.

Risei had a very bad feeling about this War, but all he could do was pray that this War didn't get out of hand.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know what to make of Fuyuki in all honesty. Karakura had been a city, yes, but in some ways, it had the feel of a large town rather than the image of a city. Fuyuki was a bustling place, on the other hand, towering buildings and eccentric people abound. Like when a dressed up Elmo had tried to mug him in the city center. Good times.

He had been accepted to Homahura without many affairs, though the stigma for his orange hair appeared to be a universal trait of the human race as he was once again labeled as either as a wannabe delinquent and then as a true delinquent after beating the living shit out of the so-called delinquents of the school that had felt threatened.

He didn't really care about that. He was more concerned with the strange tattoo that had appeared on his hand. He knew for a fact that he hadn't gotten one and the feeling they gave off was...strange for sure. The tattoo resembled his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge, but for some reason had two dual swords crossed beneath it like a ripoff Jolly Roger.

Putting it off of his mind, Ichigo relaxed as he laid down on his bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling fan as it spun around.

Then the screams began. Ichigo shot up, almost on instinct before rushing out the door and heading to where the noise was. One of his neighbors, the Fujikawas or something along those lines, had their door busted open and the all too familiar scent of blood permeated the air.

Without hesitating, Ichigo entered, desperate to _just save someone_.

What he had seen was beyond horrifying.

A man and a woman, probably in their late 20's lay dead on the floor, their blood staining the ancient carpets and the even older hardwood. Their blood had been used in the center of the room to make a crude pentagram of sorts where a young girl was crucified and had her blood taken and used to paint the floors. The man in question wore a hideous purple outfit and had orange hair closely resembling Ichigo's own. He seemed entranced in his work, using his bare feet to paint with the spilled blood before he eventually noticed the new person in the room.

"Hey, I'm painting here dude...come back later after I finish my art." The man saw him and then grinned slightly, "I haven't really seen anyone else with hair like me before! Are you related to me or something? That's so cool!"

And then Ichigo saw red. This absolute psychopath was worse than Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, or even Aizen...at least they had a method to their madness, this was just some mad dog biting everything in sight. He had met Hollows more human than this _creature_. He may have been annoyed at people thinking he was a delinquent because of his hair, but to be compared to his butcher of all things, it was unforgivable.

He rushed forward and swung his fist out and socked the guy in the face, sending him flying. Surprisingly, the man managed to recover rather quickly as Ichigo came forward again swinging his fist in a classic brawling move. He was superior physically and had been in enough hand to hand fights to handle himself, though his martial arts was rusty at best.

Then he felt something sharp in his side.

He had forgotten about the knife, a stupid mistake, and now it was going to cost him. Ichigo stood, in shock as the pain grew as the murderer began to talk as his blood fell on the pentagram, 'ruining' it.

"Dude, not cool!" He huffed, "I spent so long on making that cool circle! And you just bled all over it! Dick move, dude, dick move. Guess I'll just have to kill you to show-" And then Ichigo rammed him, ignoring the murderer's reaction to stabbing deeper into his wound, and he grabbed the bastard by his throat and began to choke.

If he died, he might as well take this psycho with him, as his thought process had decided in that split-second decision. But something in him didn't want to die. He had more people to protect. He had to see Yuzu and Karin graduate, bond more with Goat Face, and make new bonds. He _didn't want to die like this_ , and as his blood spilled on the pentagram, the awakening of a single one of his Magic Circuits for the first time brought forth a miracle from the Throne of Heroes. The raw force of the summon knocked back both the psychotic murderer and Ichigo himself as a light-filled the room.

* * *

Artoria Pendragon cursed her luck, her third summoning...after her disastrous first war and the mixed memories that the Fifth had brought she had expected a time of peace before rejoining the eternal battle for the Holy Grail. Yet she could not resist the call to arms of the Grail in the end.

She hadn't been expecting much with her summoning. Perhaps a Master being attacked by a Servant and summoning her in desperation, perhaps a cold-hearted Kiritsugu once more (if her understanding of the horrors EMIYA had gone through were correct).

She had not expected the stench of blood and death, of horror and evil.

Looking around she barely restrained herself from gagging at the sight of two dead bodies and horrifyingly enough, a crucified child. Whoever did this would die by her hand, Master or no, this was not something that could be forgiven. Not even for her dream of Camelot.

She turned to look at the two living men in the room, both had orange hair while one was covered in gore (which at least covered that horrible purple outfit) while the other wore a simple white shirt and a black jacket, nursing a wound to his side.

The first man started smiling with child-like glee. She recognized him from Kiritsugu's file, the vile master of that deranged Caster. Surely she couldn't have been summoned by someone like him? Gazing at the other man, who had fallen to the floor from blood loss, she breathed a sigh of relief sensing her power being supplied by him.

"SO COOL!" He was bouncing on his heels, "Are you a demon? Here demon-san! I even prepared a sacrifice for you! You can even eat that intruder!"

Her eyes narrowed in rage, her green eyes flashing a sulfuric yellow, and her form flickering black for a moment as she shot forward with a prana burst and did what needed to be done.

_Tyrant...cold hearted...the Perfect King_

* * *

Uryu Ryuunosuke was a connoisseur of cool. Cool action figures, cool clothes, cool speech, and his cool book of rituals. Not to mention cool murder, there was nothing cooler than a beautiful murder for his art. But everyone was a critic that just couldn't understand his art, he had expected a fellow orange-head to understand...but apparently that was asking too much from God.

Summoning a demon was REALLY cool! And his dad said he was a good for nothing psychotic piece of trash. When the demon had done the super fast speed thing he had been SOOOO impressed! Well...at least until he realized that she had slashed him. He now found himself looking at his legs, which he had been detached from at his abdomen.

He had never been bifurcated before and his mother was always saying to try new things, like not murder. He reached his hand and felt his innards (now his outards) with his own bare hands.

"Those Disney movies weren't just talking shit huh? I didn't need to go looking for art...the art...was inside me the whole time." And with a laugh, Uryu Ryuunosuke died.

* * *

"Based on the fact that I still feel myself being provided magical energy, I assume that you are my master then," the woman in the armored dress mused, her blade of air (or was it covered in by air?) hovering over the blood-stained ground, and his hazy state she seemed to flicker from wearing black armor to blue and silver, green eyes flickered to yellow on occasion, "You will explain your role in this...atrocity, and if you had anything to do with this I will end you, Master or not, mage."

Ichigo stared at her. She was petite in a way that reminded him of Rukia, but there was also a kind of overbearing strength that he had only seen in the likes of Yamamoto and Aizen. The weight of a ruler.

"You don't mind if I at least patch myself up, so I don't bleed out?"

"That would be acceptable." The woman with the sword replied before realizing what had happened to her soon-to-be Master, her form stabilized "I-I apologize for not taking into consideration your wound, allow me to assist you to your residence. Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, just down...the...hall actually," Ichigo mumbled, coughing slightly as he made sure to keep the dagger in place so as not to cause even more bleeding until he was ready to treat his wound.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya rubbed his head with both hands. They had used Avalon, the literal sheath for Excalibur, and as such had been expecting King Arthur...what they got, however, was what could solidly be described as Not King Arthur. Not to mention she wasn't even Saber, but Avenger...the Servant that had been a complete bust in the previous war.

Luckily this one had far better stats, but also was something called a Dual Class summon and retained some of the benefits of the Saber class.

However, the armored Servant was brash and incorrigible, acting like a petulant child. Strangely enough, she acted a lot like Illyasviel did, happy one moment yet raving mad when things didn't go her way. It was a constant painful reminder of just what he'd be losing in this war.

At least things couldn't get worse than…

"Kiritsugu...we have a little problem." Irisviel sheepishly began, holding up her hand, which was now adorned with command seals resembling the Einzbern Family Crest.

Kiritsugu let out a string of curses in every language he had learned enough so that the members of the Einzbern household who overheard were absolutely scandalized (and perhaps, in awe).

The Fourth Heaven's Feel hadn't even officially begun and everything had already been pretty much ruined.

* * *

 ***** \- A shinai is a wooden practice sword used in kendo, apparently. Thanks, Google.

* * *

~ **The Secret Logs of Zeltrech, The 4th Apostle~**

**\- 1920 ish -**

* * *

_I met a rather fascinating man today. It is rare in these modern times for me to meet someone with a similar personality to myself. After all, since I can't troll myself (in this dimension at least) I might as well troll someone who is the closest substitute. Kisuke Urahara...when I first appeared behind him, I was attacked by crimson energy. That certainly brought back memories...however he was no TYPE-MOON and in the end, I restrained him enough that I could start a friendly conversation while holding him by the throat... don't judge me!_

_Anyway, as I was saying after I explained the state of affairs in the world, this man acted all cool and collected. However, I knew myself, and so I knew that I had just destroyed everything this poor thing had ever known or understood about the world._

_It was pretty funny, in my opinion._

_Anyway, from him, I learned about the Shinigami, Spectres (Hollows, as they were called by the Spirits of the Dead), and all the other interesting things about the world. It is quite sad that these Quincies are extinct, their apparent casual use of mana in such a way that Gaia doesn't even bat an eyelash is extremely intriguing, shame that this Soul Society has a Clock Tower Complex, as I have dubbed it._

_Based on my own observations and later on (heh) 'experiments', Soul Reapers seem to act in a similar manner to Counter Force Agents, but seemingly for Gaia rather than Alaya. They eradicate the threat to the World and Life that is the 'Hollows'._

_While this is inherently fascinating there is something much more amazing about this once you consider their origins. These beings come from the world of the dead, as they were mostly once alive. We, Magi that is, have long since known that Souls return to the Root. Based on my observations and after analyzing the almost abnormal levels of power in comparison to Magi (many of the weakest Soul Reapers appear to be at least on part with 2nd or 1st Tier Magus...admittedly particular dumb ones but still)._

_I hypothesize that these so-called Shinigami live INSIDE The Root. While perhaps they don't have direct access to the Records, they are pretty much a hop and a skip away from reaching it compared to our Magi, who are but cavemen trying to build a rocket ship to their realm in comparison._

_More observations are necessary to safely conclude this though perhaps I should visit this Yamamoto man myself! (To those of you reading and wondering how I know of a rocketship in the early 1920s, well fuck you that's how)_

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So...to answer some questions before they are asked. I have already worked out how the Bleach verse is going to be surgically implanted into the Nasuverse with the hammer that is my bad writing and plot development skills. One of the key features that I found people like about my stories is when I pretty much embrace the Butterfly Effect and set canon on fire, as seen by the major antagonist of part 1 being effectively lifen't in the first chapter.
> 
> Also, as to why Ichigo got stabbed by freakin' Uryu (who lost a magic fight to a child Rin…) it's mostly due to rustiness on Ichigo's part. He hasn't been in many brawls with knife-wielding lunatics, he hasn't been in that much danger recently either, and all his practice has been put into wielding a sword (a sad attempt to grab at something he had lost) (Thank DRADX for pointing this out! Ichigo is knowledgable about martial arts (his past) but unlike his sword fighting, he hasn't put it into practice other than beating a few wannabe delinquents in years as such Uryu got that 1 in a 1000 stab in). Plus, he was still kind of in shock. Before this, the most traumatic thing he had seen was his mother's death, and as messed up as that was...I'm pretty sure that seeing a small happy family murdered and seeing a crucified little girl is a solid shoo-in for the most awful thing he has ever laid eyes on.
> 
> If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please tell me! I am human, so I WILL miss things. Remember reviews are life, but favoriting and following are a stable job and income! So do all three!
> 
> Grand Order Ranting:
> 
> So I just started playing this like 16 days ago and I'm obsessed. I've been the first three singularities and I've already gotten Three Five Star Servants (one of which is level 71 but can go up to 80 for now). My five-star servants are in order, Altria Archer (my LVL 71 and my first Five Star), Lord El Melloi as the Demi-Servant, and Iskander (Rider). I was trying to get Altria Saber from the rank up so I'm a bit sad, but still, Iskander is pretty great too!


End file.
